This invention relates to a method and means for supporting an elevated concrete wall panel form, more particularly, for supporting a wall panel form on a first wall panel for erection of a second wall panel in superposed relation to the first panel.
In the construction of multi-story buildings, it has been the practice for forming wall panels in successive "lifts" to support a form or form gang on shear wall brackets or the like which are secured on the outside of the structure to a wall panel beneath the panel being formed. A disadvantage of the present practice is that installation of a shear wall bracket frequently is difficult, in that, for example, a man must hang over a wall holding a heavy bracket in one hand while he endeavors to install a threaded bolt with the other hand. A major disadvantage concerns the removal of a bracket from the outer surface of a wall panel after another panel has been formed thereabove and when the form is removed. The bracket is removed by a man in a bosun chair, hanging scaffold, or other support, after the form is stripped and moved. To avoid this additional operation, a contractor may elect to have a man remove the bracket while the man is on the form and the form or form gang is supported only by ties at the top of the form and/or by crane cable lines, which is a hazardous operation.
It would be desirable to support the form safely on supporting members of wall brackets while the form ties are being broken by a man on the form, and to remove the supporting members only after the man is off of the form, and from inside of the building, thereby eliminating the need for an additional operation outside of the building or the unsafe practice of working from a suspended form. It would be desirable also to provide for the installation of at least the supporting members of wall brackets from inside of the building, to make the installation of the brackets simpler and faster.